For safety, the military requires that any device used to carry or handle certain ordnance components, e.g., experimental test units, warheads, projectiles, etc., must pass rigorous test standards before being certified for use. Obviously, the carrier must function with such components in a safe manner. In addition, the device should be lightweight so as not to add unnecessary handling weight. The device should also be cost-effective in order to adhere to increasingly important budget restrictions. However, with the components existing in a variety of sizes, shapes and weights, a number of such handling devices have been designed to handle specific components. This increases not only manufacturing costs, but also testing costs since it costs thousands of dollars to certify each individual design.